Two Years Too Late
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: It has been two years since the incident. Two years since Lex Luthor has convinced the world that Chloe Sullivan was crazy. Two years since she was put in Belle Reve. Two years since Clark has seen her. Chlark…
1. Chapter 1

**Two Years Too Late**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. **

**A/N: Big big thanks to othspnluver!! **

* * *

It had been two years since the incident. Two years since Lex Luthor had convinced the world that Chloe Sullivan was crazy. Two years since she was put in Belle Reve. Two years since Clark had seen her.

It wasn't that he didn't want to. He did, but he couldn't. It was one of the complicated things in life. One of those things that you couldn't bear to do.

It had all started two years ago when Chloe wrote an article about the brutal, inhuman things that Lex was doing. Not just on meteor freaks, but on everyone. Chloe was way too smart to print it through the Daily Planet. She went and published it through another paper. Of course Lex saved himself. He removed all traces of evidence that Chloe had on him, he had convinced everyone that she was crazy, and he had her thrown in Belle Reve. It was a coward's move.

Everyday, Lois would call him. Everyday. He almost expected it. Everyday for two years, Lois had been telling him to come. How much it would mean to her. How much more it would mean to Chloe. But he didn't. He couldn't. He couldn't see her like that. It would hurt him too much.

It was one of those things that it took so long to get over the shock of.

Lois would call and leave a message, since Clark wouldn't answer his phone. It would be the same message everyday. _Clark__, please come down to see her. She wants to see you, Clark. She keeps asking if you're going to come. What's wrong, Clark? Are you scared?_ After day three of Chloe being in Belle Reve, he stopped answering his phone. He would just delete the message all together now. He couldn't bear to hear the pain in Lois's voice. It scared him. And he couldn't be reminded of Chloe. That scared him even more. The idea of her being in Belle Reve scared him. It was Chloe's worst fear.

But, it wasn't even that. He was scared. He was scared to see her. He thought that he had missed his chance. He should've been there the first day that she was put in there. He should've been there to break her out. He should've been there period.

Ring! Ring! Clark looked down at his phone. It was Lois. He sighed. Yeah, today he was going to answer it. "Hello?"

"Clark?" Lois asked surprised. She was surprised that he actually answered the phone. They stayed on the phone in silence. This was the first time they had spoken in two years.

"Lois-Lois I think… I think I'm ready. I want to go. I need to see her," he said into the phone. He rubbed his hand through his neck in preparation. He expected her to reply with some sarcastic comment, but no. He didn't hear anything.

"Clark," she said breathily. He could hear tears dropping on the table that she was sitting at. "You have-you have no idea how much that would mean to her, Clark. Do you know that everyday she asks about you? Every single day for two years, Clark. She always wondered why you would never come, Clark. She wanted you to. She wanted to know, Clark. And I didn't know what to tell her."

Clark closed his eyes and sat down on the couch. "What did you tell her, then?" he whispered into the phone.

"I told her that you'd come one day. And that you love her."

Clark could feel a lump forming in his throat. "Lois," he was at a loss for words.

"Don't, Clark. I know... I already went today, so…" She said trailing off.

"Thanks, Lois," he said smiling. It was one of the only times that he had smiled in two years.

"No problem… Smallville," she said using his old nickname to let him know that there were no hard feelings. "Bye."

"Bye," Clark said before hanging up the phone. He let out a deep breath. He was finally ready.

Clark walked into Belle Reve. It felt all too familiar from the times he there visiting people. He walked over to the front desk in the lobby. "Chloe Sullivan." He said. The name felt foreign to him. He hadn't said it in two years. A man came over to escort him to where Chloe was.

As they took a walk down the long hallway, Clark's heart was beating faster than the speed of light. Why shouldn't it be? It has been over two years.

Clark looked into the glass window. Chloe was sitting against the wall looking miserably at the ground. Her arms were in the form as if she was in a straightjacket. Her blond hair was past her shoulders now. She looked pale, and sick. There was a plate of food sitting in front of her that had not been eaten from at all. "Lex," he muttered bitterly. He couldn't believe he would do that.

"I'll let you in, but be careful. She's dangerous." The man opened the door, and let Clark in. He closed the door behind Clark and he left Clark alone. Chloe looked up when she noticed someone's presence in the room.

She looked up past Clark's tall figure. She looked him up and down. At first it was as if he was a stranger, but then Clark noticed a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. And she smiled. "Clark!" She said getting up from her place on the floor. "I'm so glad you came! I knew you would!" She walked over to Clark, and she threw her arms around him. As Clark returned the hug, he felt his eyes sting. His eyes were watering up with tears. He missed this. But he didn't understand how she could be this way. Why she wasn't mad at him. He hadn't seen her in two years, and she's acting like it's been a day.

"Chloe," Clark said softly backing away from her. "How can you be like this? It's been two years. It's not like you could've came to see me, but I could've came to see _you_. I could've got you out of here. I should've."

Chloe looked up at Clark like he was crazy. "Are you sure _you_ shouldn't be in here? It's only been a day."

* * *

**Yes, it was kind of confusing, but all will be explained. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

******

Two Years Too Late: Chapter 2

_Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you guys like it!_

* * *

"Chloe," Clark whispered. He seriously hoped she was joking. "It's been two years. I haven't seen you…" he blinked and looked down at the ground. "In two years."

Chloe squinted her eyes, and she scoffed. "Come on, Clark," she laughed.

Clark put her hand on her shoulder, but she jerked him off. "Clark, I can't believe you. It took you two years to finally come and see me. Lois must've told you what happened!" She yelled as she walked around the room.

Clark was confused by her sudden outburst. "Clark, do I not mean anything to you? What about all those years we've spent together? All those years we've been friends? Did _that _mean _anything_?!" She shouted walking towards him, her eyes full of fire.

Clark kept backing up. "Chloe," he said as he backed up into the wall.

All of a sudden, she started hitting him. It wasn't like it hurt, it was just surprising. "Chloe-Chloe stop!"

She beat on his chest, and his arms, and she started kicking him, and screaming profanities. "Chloe!" He yelled wrapping his arms around her.

She stopped for a moment looked up into his eyes. He looked back and he saw no sign of recognition in her eyes. Her eyes grew wide, and she started to open her mouth. "Who are you?! Let go of me! Get him off of me!" She screeched over and over again, squirming around in his arms, trying to get away. He started to let go, and she took hold of his arm and bit him. Clark pulled his arm away and backed away from her.

Chloe walked over to the center of the room. She sat down on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. "Clark, I know it's been a day, and everything, but please. Get me out of here. I can't take it anymore. _Please,_" she pleaded, with tears rolling down her face.

Clark froze. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was as if she didn't remember what had just happened. What she just did. "Chloe," he said walking over and sitting down next to her. "I'll come back to get you when it's dark, okay?"

Chloe's bottom lip quivered. "Do you promise?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "I promise."

Chloe smiled. It was one of her big smiles, when she was very happy. She got on her knees, walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's been two years, but I knew you'd come, Clark," she whispered into his ear.

Clark got a sick feeling down in the bottom of his stomach, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't know "which" Chloe was talking, but it was making him feel really guilty.

There was a knock on the door. The guard stuck his head in. "Time's up, Mr. Kent." Clark nodded and turned back to Chloe. "I promise, okay?" he whispered, as he pulled away from her.

Chloe cocked her head to the side. "Promise what?"

Clark tried his hardest to keep the tears inside his eyes, but it wasn't working. He couldn't stand being in here. Seeing her like this. Knowing that her worst fear had come true.

"Clark, why are you crying?" She asked him, cupping his cheek with her hand. She caught his tears with one of her fingers, and she brought it closer to her face. She traced the tears that were on his face with her finger. She stared at the tear intently for a while.

"Chloe?" Chloe looked back up at Clark with the same distant stare that she had before. "Who are you?" She asked springing up from the floor. "Get out of here!" She said pointing towards the door. Then she ran over to one of the corners of the room. She sat down deep into the corner of the wall. She looked up at Clark, with a scared and cold glare.

"Chloe!" He yelled.

"How do you know my name?! Who sent you here?"

"Mr. Kent," the guard called.

"Five more minutes. _Please_," Clark pleaded to the guard. The guard nodded silently and closed the door.

"Chloe."

"When it's dark, right?" She said smiling. "You promised, remember?"

Clark nodded softly. "I remember."

"Good. Clark. Everyday I would pray that you would come. In my heart I always knew it. I thought that maybe you were scared. And when I asked Lois why you haven't come to see me in two years… Clark, this has been the worst day of my life," She said suddenly.

Clark shook his head for Chloe to stop. "Chloe-"

"Really, Clark. First Lex Luthor gets me thrown in here. Him of _all_ people, even though he's the most understandable. And he makes up some crazy story, so that no one will believe me. But you have got to admit. That is one smart man… for a coward. Using my worst fear against me. Does he actually believe I'll go crazy?" she laughed. Clark winced as she continued. "I've been counting the hours. Twenty-two right?"

"Um… yeah," Clark said. There was no use disagreeing. The guard knocked on the door again. Chloe looked up. "Will you please get him out of here? I don't know who this is," Chloe said to the guard. It hurt to see her this way. The most stable person he knew, becoming like this. "Come on," the guard said to Clark.

Clark nodded, and he walked over to the door. He stopped halfway and turned around. With tears falling down his cheeks he said, "I'll get you out of here. I _promise_."

He followed the guard out of the room. He continued to walk out of Belle Reve, and he got into his car. He got in his car, and he shut the door. He wanted the old Chloe back. His Chloe. Not jumbled and confused Chloe. Or occasional Chloe. Just plain old regular Chloe. The Chloe that was his friend and confidante.

He went in there blindsided, but he could've been warned. And there was only one person that could've warned him about this. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and he punched in numbers. He waited impatiently as the phone started to ring. _Hello?_

* * *

_What did you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

******

Two Years Too Late: Chapter 3

_Sorry everyone for the late update. But thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts! Here's the next part: _

_

* * *

_

"Hello?" Lois asked again while walking around the Talon apartment. Once Chloe was admitted into Belle Reve, she moved in. She didn't want to, but Chloe insisted that she did. But if there was any other place to go, she would have gone anywhere else. After all, the Talon is owned by Lex Luthor. It amazed her that Chloe lived at the Talon that long.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Clark said tremulously into the phone. He sounded like he was on the verge of a severe breakdown.

Lois exhaled heavily. "I didn't think you'd go if I told you what happened to her."

"It's been two years, Lois. I would've gone even if you told me!" He yelled into the phone, while speeding down the highway.

"Calm down, Clark!" Lois could hear cars honking their horns. "Clark… are you driving?"

Clark didn't even realize that he had gotten in the car, while driving to Belle Reve. He could've just super-sped there. "Yes," he answered. He looked down the road. He was almost in Smallville. "You live at the Talon?"

"Clark, don't come," She started saying. Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door. Lois rolled her eyes before walking to the door. "You haven't changed at all," she said opening the door looking him up and down. He looked exactly like he used to, and he was still in the usual red and blue colors, although he wasn't wearing plaid. "At least you didn't just walk in like you used to…"

"Yeah, and _you _haven't changed either. I was kind of hoping you would," he muttered while looking around the apartment. Nothing had been changed. It still looked the same from when Chloe was living there.

"Was that the only reason why you didn't tell me?" He asked turning towards her.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the refrigerator. "It doesn't matter anymore. You went, you saw her. What's done is done."

He shook his head as he followed her over to the refrigerator. "No, you let me go in there without warning, Lois. You acted like everything was fine, and it wasn't. Was it payback for me not going to see her for two years?" He asked stepping in closer to her.

"No, it wasn't, but now that I think about it, it should be. It was a very selfish thing for you to do. Not seeing her for two years! She needed you, Clark." She spoke softly looking him in the eyes hardly, but gently at the same time.

Clark walked over to the couch and sat down. "What did Lex do to her?"

"What makes you think he did something to her? It _does _make sense that she'd go crazy after being in the cuckoo bin for two years, Clark."

He rested his head on his fist and looked at the wall across the room. "No, not Chloe."

"Lex already had her put in Belle Reve, why would he do anything else?"

"You don't know Lex like I do," He said turning towards her before getting up from the couch and moving towards the door. "Bye." _And she doesn't know Chloe like I do._

"Don't do anything stupid!" She shouted as he left. She watched as the door closed. When it closed she exhaled sharply. She was happy to see Clark, but she was angry with him at the same time. And seeing Clark just made her think of the "old" Chloe even more. She closed her eyes, as she felt tears forming in them. But she couldn't control them. They started coming faster and faster forming little puddles on the countertop.

* * *

Clark didn't know how much time had passed when he ended up in the house. He walked into the living room, and he picked the clock up from the counter. Keeping his eyes glued to the clock, he walked into the kitchen. He set the clock down on the table, watching it intently. It was only a couple hours before it turned dark. A couple of hours too long.

He thought about his visit with Lois. He was happy to see her, but at the same time it killed him. She had been able to make him feel so guilty without a single ounce of remorse. And seeing Lois and being in the apartment just made him think of the "old" Chloe even more. He closed his eyes, as he felt tears forming in them. But he couldn't control them. They started coming faster and faster forming little puddles on the table.

He somehow felt like this was all his fault, but he wanted to make it up to her. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and he wanted to know what Lex was doing to Chloe… his Chloe. He wanted the old Chloe back.

Every second of every minute, every hour did its best to slow itself down. Just to spite him. To make him feel how Chloe felt when she was waiting for him to come. _If this is what these two years felt like to her, then she's not alone, _he thought.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, _was the sound he heard as he watched the clock. It was the only noise in the room, so he was able to hear it clearly. Watching the clock almost drove him crazy. He could have sworn _This is going to drive me c_… but he refused to say the word crazy. Chloe was not crazy. That was what he believed with all of his heart. Lex had done something to her, and he was going to prove it… along with Chloe.

He looked outside. It was sunset. _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _The sun was slowly going down. _Tick. Tick. Finally_. As soon as the sun went down, he super-sped off to Belle Reve.

* * *

He crept around the corner quietly to see if anyone was there. There was no one there, so he walked over to the door. He looked through the glass window, and saw Chloe sitting in the middle of the floor whispering to herself, and rocking back and forth.

He turned the doorknob, and entered the room. "Hi, Chloe." He sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Clark, I knew you'd be back!" She said with her voice full of happiness, and a bright smile.

"Come on," he smiled holding out his arms. She walked over to him and put her arms around Clark, letting him pick her up.

"Thank you, Clark," she whispered into his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek. Clark's lips curled into a smile, and he super-sped off to the barn.

_

* * *

___

Don't worry, "Crazy" Chloe isn't gone. Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Two Years Too Late: Chapter 4_**

**_Thank you to othspnluver for your opinions. _**

**_Thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts, and favorties. _**

* * *

Clark walked into his bedroom. He laid Chloe down on top of the made bed. He looked at the clock. It was about 7:03. It had been three minutes since he had left for Belle Reve, and been back.

He watched Chloe as her form molded into the mattress, and she became comfortable. A slight smile spread across her face as she slept.

Clark walked over to his desk, and he turned the chair to face Chloe. He watched as Chloe slept peacefully and restlessly. Suddenly her hand twitched on her face. Her eyes flew open, and she scrambled up in the bed. She looked at Clark with her mouth agape, and her eyes full of fear and uncertainty.

"Who are you?" She whispered. Her tone made Clark shudder.

"Answer me!" She yelled. "Where am I?!" She looked around the room.

"Chloe, Chloe," he said walking over to his bed and sitting down in front of her. "It's me, Clark… alright?" Chloe and Clark's eyes locked for a moment. He could sense her starting to recognize him, but then all hope was gone. Her eyes flashed turning them a darker shade of green. She stood up on the bed and jumped off and started to run towards the door.

Clark ran in front of the door, blocking the exit. Chloe's eyes widened in astonishment. "How-how did-" When she stopped talking, Clark could sense her about to have another personality change. "_What_ are you?" She asked in complete disgust.

It pained him. This was _definitely _not the Chloe that he knew and loved. He tried to grab her to calm her down… _bad _idea.

"Get your hands off of me, you freak!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No, Chloe, come on, calm down," he said trying to get her to be quiet. His eyes were burning right now while filling with tears. _What did Lex do to her?_

"Lex! Lex! Help me!" Clark dropped her arm as soon as she screamed those words. Had she _really_ just called Lex's name… called Lex for help? She ran back to the bed, jumping on it to stand on top of it. Chloe's eyes returned to their normal color. She stared down at Clark for a moment before falling face forward into his arms.

"Chloe," He said taping her face. "Chloe!" He picked her up, and carried her back over to his bed. Pulling the covers back, he slid her into the bed. He could still hear her breathing, which was a good sign.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe," Clark said pushing hair out of Chloe's face. _Yeah, _he thought. _This is _definitely _my fault. _

There was _so _much that he could have done. Instead he sat around for two years thinking about her. All he had to do was break into Belle Reve at nighttime, and go in to get her. That was all he had to do.

But he didn't. Because he didn't believe that it was happening. He couldn't believe that it was happening.

He didn't believe that Lex had gotten away with it.

He didn't believe that Chloe was going to be put into Belle Reve. He didn't want to believe it. It took him two years to process the information. When Lois called him and told him, he felt like he could die.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Clark__ walked over to where he left his cell phone on the counter. Lois. "Hello?" _

_"Clark, they came. They came and they took her," she told him sobbing violently into the phone. _

_"Who came and took her?" Clark asked with fury in his voice. He could barely hear what Lois was saying. The only words that he heard were 'they took her'. _

_"Some men, they're admitting her into Belle Reve for the story she wrote. Lex. Lex went too far this time, Clark. She's not crazy, Clark. She's there right now." She explained gasping for air between sobs. "They wouldn't let her go. There was nothing I could do. They came in, grabbed her, and left."_

_"She's in Belle Reve?" He wanted to make sure that this was real. _

_"Yeah," Lois answered sounding like this was the first time she had come to terms with this. Clark hung up the phone, and ran into the barn. He did _not _believe that this was real. _

_He walked over to the lead box that the kryptonite was in and he stood before it. This was a dream. He would open the box, fall to the floor, and he would wake up, then Chloe would come into the barn like she did every night. _

_He opened the box and stared at the kryptonite, and he fell to the floor with the box in hand. He waited for a while before closing the box. Chloe wasn't coming._

_He closed the box, and walked back into the house. On the way there he thought about all those times they he and Chloe had...and he cried. He cried _so_ hard. When he told her that she means a lot more to him than she knew, and that he didn't know what he would do without her… he was _serious. _He didn't know what to do._

_He saw Lana's car pull up. _

_He could _not _deal with this right now. _

_"Hey, Clark," she said sweetly walking up to him. She noticed the tears on his face. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked adjusting to panic mode. _

_Clark__ shook his head and walked up the stairs to the house. "Clark, what happened?"_

_"Chloe's in Belle Reve; Lex had her admitted," Clark told her not looking her in the eyes. _

_"Is it about the article?"_

_"Yes, Lana, what else would it be about?!" He yelled walking into the house. He was upset because of what happened, but also because Lana didn't seem to be affected by this _at all.

_"Do you want me to stay?" She asked running her hand down his arm, trying to comfort him. Clark shook his head. "No offense, but I just want to be alone right now."_

_"Yeah, I understand. Do you want to visit her tomorrow with me?" Clark looked at her with his face full of rage. Lana immediately knew what the answer was. "I'll talk to you later."_

_As soon as Lana left, he let out all of the tears that he was holding in._

* * *

The sunlight streamed in through the window. It was morning. He looked over from his chair to Chloe. She was moving around in the bed. She looked so peaceful. Clark smiled a little, although it was hard to smile after his flashback.

He saw Chloe's eyes open. She was staring at the window, and she slowly sat up. She turned to look at Clark. "I never thought I'd see this place again."

* * *

_Please tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Years Too Late Chapter 5**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and read! Thanks so much!**

* * *

"Chloe?" Clark asked, beaming. He ran over to the bed and hugged her, tightly enveloping her in a hug.

"Okay," she laughed putting her arms around him. "A girl needs to breathe." He let her go very slowly as if he was afraid that she was going to evaporate right in front of him. He slid back a couple centimeters away from her to give her some space.

Chloe positioned herself so that she was sitting upright against the headboard. She looked around the room, taking it all in. She was finally out. Finally done with Belle Reve. It took a while, but this moment was definitely worth it. She honestly didn't know how she got out, but since she was in Clark's room, she figured that he had something to do with it.

"As much as I hate to cur_tail _this moment, there are a couple of _ques_tions that I would like to ask you…"

"Fire away…"

"Okay," she smiled. "Question number one: How did you manage the great escape?"

Chloe was being way too nonchalant about this in Clark's opinion. "Well, I supersped in, and then I supersped you out. You honestly don't remember that?" He asked moving in closer to Chloe on the bed.

"Hey, it's my turn to ask the questions. You'll get your turn late, Clark," she said while playfully shoving him aside.

"Question number two: How long was I actually in Belle Reve? _I _think it's been a year or two, but how would I know, right?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah… two years." Chloe looked up at Clark and frowned. She didn't mean to upset him in any way.

"Last question for now: how bad does my hair look?"

Clark looked her in the eyes and laughed. This was just like Chloe. "You look fine."

"Okay," she said pursing her lips. "Fine for someone who hasn't had a haircut in two years or fine fine?"

"I thought the other question was your last question."

"This is part of the third question, and you're avoiding the question which means that you probably think that I look bad."

"Chloe, you look fine fine. Final answer."

"It's your turn to answer the questions, Clark."

"Okay… what….what do you remember?" he asked with his tone growing softer.

"Well," she started not knowing how to deal with the question. She hadn't exactly prepared herself for that question.

Clark must've noticed Chloe's hesitancy because of the next thing that he said. "I understand if you don't want to."

"No, Clark. It's fine. I remember two seconds of your visit yesterday," she smiled quickly at him. "I remember Lois visiting, and I think Lana came a couple of times. I'm not too sure about Lana, though. And I _think_ that's all that I remember." She kneeled on the bed closer to Clark.

"If you want to know anything else, you should ask my other personalities. Speaking of Lois. What are you going to do when she finds out that I'm gone? She's going to know that you had something to do with it."

"I'll figure something out," he told her, although he was really thinking of what he was going to tell Lois. "What's she going to do, send you back?"

Although she knew that it was a rhetorical question, she answered it anyway. "If she thinks I'm crazy." Chloe climbed out of Clark's bed and walked over to Clark's full length mirror. She looked at her hair that was past her shoulders. She was still wearing the white suit from Belle Reve. She had changed so much over the past two years, and she couldn't even remember it. She tucked hair behind her ears before turning back around. "I want you to give me a haircut."

"You're not serious…"

"Of course I'm serious, Clark." She picked up one of the pictures from Clark's desk. It was a picture of her and Clark that was probably taken by Martha. It was from Christmas of 2005. "Like here." She said pointing to the picture.

"You look fine, Chloe."

"Clark, I've been in Belle Reve for two years. I think I deserve a haircut," she told him, and he immediately surrendered. Chloe wondered how long she'd be able to use the 'I've been in Belle Reve for two years' card.

"Of course you do. Don't be mad if I mess up."

"It shouldn't look any worse than your hair… just kidding," she said flashing him a girlish smile. Clark reached into his desk drawer and pulled out scissors. He picked up some of Chloe's hair in his other hand. It amazed him that all she could think about at the moment was a haircut.

"Hey, um, Chloe." He started putting the scissors down on his desk. Something had come to his memory.

"There was something else that I wanted to ask you… tell you."

"Okay," she answered turning around to face him. She noticed that his posture had shrunken, so it _had _to be something bad. He looked up at her hesitantly, before he tried to start. "Clark…" she said grabbing his hand. "What is it?"

Feeling instantly relaxed from the touch of her hand, he decided to tell her. "Last night, you weren't yourself. You called Lex's name for help."

"I did?" She asked quickly removing her hand from Clark's. "What would make me do something like that?" Chloe looked over at the clock.

_It's time for your medicine, Ms. Sullivan. _She looked over at the door, and she could see a man holding a syringe in his hand. Chloe got up from the chair and backed herself into the wall.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Clark asked coming towards her. All Chloe could see was a man coming towards her with a long needle in his hand. "Chloe?"

"No, please! Stop _please. _Help!" She yelled falling onto the floor. "Please, don't!" She screamed bursting into tears.

"Chloe," Clark said coming to the floor touching her arms. Chloe's eyes were closed, and she was lying on the floor holding her arms. "Chloe?" Clark was on the brink of tears. He didn't want to see her like this at all anymore. He thought that once she was out of Belle Reve this would all stop.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked up at Clark. "What am I doing on the floor?" she used her arms to pick herself up, and she looked at Clark. He looked like he was about to cry, and he turned away from her, walking to his bed.

"Clark." She walked over to his bed and sat beside him. "Hey," she whispered. She could feel her eyes starting to fill up with tears. As soon as she wrapped her arms around his waist, Clark couldn't hold his tears in any longer. He quickly drenched her shoulder in tears, Chloe doing the same to his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her hair. "This is all my fault. I should've come the moment… the moment you were admitted."

Chloe didn't know what to say, she just held him tighter, running her hand up and down his back trying to comfort him. "I forgive you, Clark," she said. "I was never mad at you."

"Really?" He asked pulling back.

"Maybe a little." She said pinching two of her fingers together causing Clark to laugh a little bit. "But not for long," she smiled meaningfully at him, telling him the truth. That she really wasn't mad anymore.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
